


Can We Get a Puppy Lenny?

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And on drugs, Barry has a sister, Barry is injured, Len is a big softy, M/M, Named Zoey, She's a speedster too, The girls do, The guys don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Len is super sweet and Lovely towards Barry when he gets injured. Kendra, Zoey, Caitlin and surprisingly Sara find it adorable, Cisco and the others find it Gross. (The legends have a floor in Star Labs.)





	Can We Get a Puppy Lenny?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A new series I have where Barry has a sister named Zoey she is also a speedster and can shoot lighting out of her hands. This series will have multiple pairings in it and will always have Zoey in them or mentioned.

"Lenny I'm fine." Barry insists as they head to the cortex of Star Labs. "You're not fine darling, You're injured." Leonard says. "Lenny." Barry says. "Barry." Len says eyes filled with concerned. "I'm fine." Barry says as he winces. "Nice try Scarlet." Len says walking into the Cortex Barry in his arm Caitlin already ready for him. Soon Len is allowed to see Barry again and Zoey and the Legends walk in to see Len laying on the bed next to Barry with a love sick grin on his face.

"What about if I raced Sonic. Who would win?" Barry says. "You because Sonic is a video game character." Len says. "Okay but what about roadrunner." Barry says. "Still you." Len says. "Darling nobody could beat you." Len says. "Expect Zoom and the Reserve Flash." Barry says pouting. "I suppose you're right Scarlet." Len says pulling the man closer. Cisco fakes a gag. "You're so cute." Barry says. "Not as cute as you tho." Len says. Mick also starts Gagging as Jax groans. "No I'm pretty sure you're cuter." Barry says. "Whatever you say Dear but I'm positive that you are by far the cutest person ever." Len says. That earns him a giggle from Barry.

"Awwwwwww." Caitlin and Zoey coo. "He's so cute with him!" Kendra says. "I do agree Leonard is being quite adorable with Barry." Sara says. "Lennnn I want a Puppy. No a kitten! No wait a kitten and a Puppy!" Barry says. "What did you give him?" Cisco says.  "Meta human Morphine he fractured his ankle pretty bad." Caitlin says. "And where would we put them?" Len says. "In the apartment. Duh." Barry says. "Your apartment doesn't allow animals Barry." Len says. "Then we should move! Cause I want a Puppy." Barry says. "Not a kitten?" Len says. "That too." Barry says. Cisco makes a face and Rip scowls. "I need an eye wash." Rip says. "Can I get in on this?" Mick says as Jax Stein and Ray and Carter nod. "Oh guys it's not that bad." Sara says. "Look at them Sara!" Rip says pointing. "Lenny?" Barry says. "Yeah?" Len says. "You have pretty eyes." Barry says. Len smiles. "Not as pretty as yours." Len says. "No yours are prettier!" Barry argues. "Ugh my eyes." Cisco says. "I need to gouge them out" Cisco says. "I find this sweet." Zoey says.

"He's your brother shouldn't you been disgusted by this?" Jax says. "Jax." Zoey says. "I'm used to this, Len practically lives at my apartment." Zoey says. "Even Joe Iris and Wally are used to this!" Zoey retorts. "Lenny." Barry says. "Yes Darling?" Len says making Barry giggle "I like it when you call me that." Barry says giggling. "Gross." Mick says. "Agreed." Cisco says. Joe walks in with Iris and Wally. "What's going on? Where's my son?" Joe says. Over there. Cisco says disgusted. "He's currently on morphine so he's a little Loopy." Caitlin says. "And why is everybody making disgusted faces expect for the girls." Wally says. "That's why." Rip says pointing to the couple. The Wests look over and they smile. Len had their fingers intwined whispering stuff into Barry's ear making him giggle again.

"Oh come on that's adorable!" Iris says. "Look at them Iris!" Cisco says copying what Rip had said earlier to Sara. "I'm looking. What am I supposed to be seeing?" Iris says. "Lenny I hear Iris? Do you hear Iris Barry says. Len chuckles. "Darling your on pain meds." Len says. "No no! I hear Iris and Joe and Wally and everyone else!" Barry says. Len laughs. "Whatever you say dear." Len says. "Lenny did you know I have a sister?" Barry says. "Yes Barry I do." Len says. "See! Gross!" Cisco says. "They are in love Cisco cut them some slack." Joe says. "How are you okay with this your foster son is dating a criminal." Ray says. "Ex criminal." Mick Zoey Wally Iris and Joe say. "Fine he's dating an ex criminal." Ray says. "I wasn't happy at first but seeing how he treats Barry. All I want is for him to be happy." Joe says.And what about your Dad Zoe?" Jax says. Zoey shrugs. "He just wants what's best for him." Zoey says.

"Lenny I'm sleepy." Barry says. "Get some rest Barry." Len says. "Stay?" Barry says. "Always Scarlet." Len says pressing a kiss to his forehead. "See look how adorable this is!" Kendra says. "It's gross." Jax says. "Oh please it's cute." Sara says. "Shouldn't you be used to this? You're his best friend." Caitlin says to Mick. "I usually drown myself with whiskey or cover my ears whenever he starts talking about the kid." Mick says. "I can hear you know." Len calls. "Good! Your ears are working!" Mick retorts back making the older man smirk. Soon when Barry wakes up. Len is allowed to take Barry home so with the Help of Zoey they take him home.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I hope you guys liked it! I love writing for this series. I really do. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Till next time,  
> ~Rascal


End file.
